They Say It's Your Birthday!
by AnonymousUser3426
Summary: June 17th is Iceland's birthday! But how is he going to spend it? AmeIce one-shot with hits at PruNor! Based off the song Birthday by The Beatles (p.s. happy birthday Paul).


Peace and quiet. Pure bliss. Nothing could disrupt this moment.

 _"THEY SAY IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY!"_

"What the-?!" Iceland coughed as Denmark jumped onto his chest with a thud. _"THEY SAY IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY! WE'RE GONNA HAVE A GOOD TIME!"_ The source of the singing appeared to be coming from a boombox Norway held up proudly. He grunted, pulling the blanket over his head. "Take your damn Beatles somewhere else." If only his stupid PRUSSIAN boyfriend hadn't introduced his big brother to that band, he'd still be asleep. "We just wanted to wish you happy birthday! Norge even agreed to not pester you about calling him big brother!" Finland cheered, perched on...Sweden's shoulders? Whatever, it was too early for this. "Look, it's my birthday, and what I want is to be able to sleep in. Go away." He quickly pushed them out the door. "Oh yeah, love you guys." Slam. Iceland finally crawled back to bed, smiling softly. The peaceful dream resumed, even though he couldn't recall what it was about.

"ICELAND, YOU'VE GOT A VISITOR!"

"Damn it all," he growled, covering his ears. "Go away! I don't care who it is!"

"Really, dude? Not even if it's me?" Once again the door was nearly ripped off the hinges as the 'guest' arrived. "Yo, happy birthday Icey!"

"America? What...you never get up this early. What are you even doing here?" Iceland sat up, rubbing his eyes adorably. Well, at least America thought it was adorable. "Because it's my best friend's birthday! Get up so we can par-tay! Wakey wakey eggs and bakey!" He pulled up the smaller nation by the arm, ignoring the cries of protest. "Noo...my bed!"

"Meh, your bed will still be there later. You only get to celebrate your...uh...how old are you?"

"171..."

"Right! You only get to celebrate your 171st birthday once! And let me tell ya, it's going to be great! We can get licorice even though I personally wouldn't touch the stuff, freaking huge illegal fireworks, and hide melted butter in Norway's socks!" He sighed. "I don't know America, fireworks seem kind of dangerous-did you say licorice?!" His eyes sparkled. "And pranking Norway? I love you!" America gasped softly. "Yeah...no problem..." A faint blush dusted his cheeks.

"EMIL STEILSSON!" An enraged voice echoed from down the hallway. "Ooh, I wonder if he got his head stuck in Sweden's chair again!" Denmark pushed past a somber Sweden and a confused Finland. "That was awesome, Icey!" America high-fived him from under the table. "Now he won't have any butter for a long time! What a loser!"

"I don't know, he was nice enough to not make me call him big brother today...maybe we shouldn't have done that?"

"Bro, it's your birthday. Have some fun, for Pete's sake!" He mumbled to himself forlornly. "Fine...just make sure you get that licorice you promised."

"Sure! How about right now?" Iceland looked at him in disbelief. "Wha-now? I guess that's okaAAAAAY!" America dragged him out quickly as an angry Norwegian stormed down the hallway. "Hey uh, Norge? Can I borrow one of your socks? My toast needs some butter." Denmark wheezed as he was choked by his tie for the thousandth time.

"America, slow down! It's still really early, and the stores aren't going to close soon!" Their hands remained intertwined, but that's not what Iceland was thinking about. I had a great dream...why can't I remember what it was about? "You okay, dude?" He looked back with curiosity. "Yeah, just trying to remember dream I had." He ducked his head against the cold wind.

"Perhaps you being with me was your dream?" America suggested cockily with a wink. "N-no! Shut your stupid face!" Iceland skidded to a stop once he realized they were at the candy store. "Whoah. That's a huge shop."

"Blah blah blah, let's go get your licorice!" He finally opened the doors, marveling at the wonderful sight. "Candy everywhere...it's my dream come true! Let's see if it was YOUR dream too, Icey! Last one to find the licorice has to pay for it!"

"That's not fair! It's my birthday and I don't know where anything is! Jerk!"

"Bitch!" he called back. "I found it before you, America!" Iceland held the candy up. "You lose!"

"Man," America put them back, "you don't want that stuff. You want THIS BABY!" He whipped out a licorice rope about two feet long out of nowhere."Tada!" His jaw dropped to the floor. "Is...is this real life?" He nodded. "WHOAH! THAT IS THE MOST INCREDIBLE THING I HAVE EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE!"

"Chill bro, I'm paying for it. Think of it as a birthday gift from me." He bought it and got him out of the store. "Uh, are you okay? You look like a zombie. I guess the shock was too much."

"YOU ARE THE BEST PERSON EVER!" Iceland latched onto him like a leech and refused to let go. "What are we going to do now?"

"I'm glad you asked, my man! We can sit by this awesome fountain!" He pointed it out enthusiastically. "Was that always there?" he asked himself. "Oh well." America handed him a coin. "What's this for?"

"Make a wish!" He tossed it in with a smile. "You try it."

"Okay." Iceland felt around in his pocket before pulling out a second coin. "I get two on my birthday." He closed his eyes and tossed them into the water. "Nice, what did you wish for?"

"That I could remember my dream. And the second one was...that the person I like would notice me..."

"Really? Me too! Who is she? Tell me all about her!" America grabbed his arm frantically. "None of your business! Who's YOUR mystery girl?" He fell silent. "I can't tell you either...but that's okay! We got a birthday to celebrate! Geronimo!" He ran off while dramatically pointing his finger towards the sky. "Hey, wait up!"

"Think we got enough?"

"Uh...yeah, for about ten Fourth of July's!" Iceland stepped back from the large pile of fireworks. "Hey, don't say that! I don't mock YOUR birthday, do I? Anyways, a lot of these I got out of my country, and some from China! And I think Russia made some. I wonder how they will look! Well, let's find out!" America took out a lighter and lit three at the same time. "Stand back, Icey!" He ducked behind him and covered his ears. Boom! Crackle! He uncovered them, looking up into the dark night sky. "They're so beautiful, America. Thank you so much." He beamed at Iceland's rare smile. "Yeah, no problem dude." They spent the next hour setting off every kind of fireworks you could think of. Russia's weren't bombs, surprisingly.

"That was a lot of fun." America's eyes widened. "You think we're done?! Not quite! You can't forget about the grand finale!" Iceland quirked his brow. "It gets even better?"

"Duh! This is something special I arranged! Watch this!" He took out three rockets, looking extremely nervous."They write letters in the sky so you can make messages. Okay, ready?" The first one took off and made a red 'I'.

"Wow, that's amazing! What's next?" America took the next one and sent it up. A red heart appeared underneath where the 'I' had been. "A-America...?" He took Iceland's hand and had them light the last one together. 'U'.

"You do...?" he asked softly. "Really?" America nodded. "Yeah...if that's alright with you."

"Alright? You just made my night!" He leapt into his arms, finally kissing him like he always wanted to. "Hey, I remember my dream now." America beamed again at his smile and hummed the Birthday song Norway was playing earlier. "What was it, Icey?" He looked down with a blush. "It was me finally showing you how I feel."


End file.
